Abel Williams
Name: Abel Williams Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Country music, Camping, road-trips, strong coffee, cowboy films, feigning toughness (and deluding himself into thinking he’s tough) Appearance: Abel is a kid whose features and proportion can be accurately summed up as ‘stretched’. Face, hair, torso, limbs… everything about the guy seems to not quite fit, as if they’ve been ad-hoc modified and jammed together into one (non-)neat package. Abel falls somewhere between average and tall in terms of height, and while his proportions are roughly the norm he still seems unmatched anatomically. Very little body fat covers Abel (due to a strangely high metabolism; his eating habits would make him quite obese otherwise), and knots of clumped, wiry muscle spread more-or-less evenly across his body ascribe a look of having endured some hardship to him (which has never happened to him in truth). At first glance, he may look somewhat dangerous, in a creepy way… but he’s actually quite plain in physical terms. Abel’s hands are quite large, with long, bony-knuckled fingers, adding to his general disturbing look. Abel’s face is long, with a pronounced chin and nose-bridge (it’s been broken once or twice), and high cheekbones. A mop of unkempt, mousy-brown hair covers the boy’s head, the fringe often looming at the edges of his eyebrows. His eyes are a dullish green, and in spite of his overall disconcerting look, they convey a rather jovial, friendly nature. Behind thin lips and consistent stubble, there often sits a foolish grin on his face, which has proven in the past to irritate some of his more impulsive peers. While generally hygienic to a passable degree, Abel is often unkempt and quite rough with how he wears his clothing. He tends to dress in worn jeans (the kind that have seen a good deal of the outside world) and comfortable shirts… and often, a jacket or waistcoat with many pockets (a preference stemming from his numerous road-trips and travels through the USA). He has been known to wear a leather Stetson hat, one given to him by his uncle, more than once to school, and it is likely that he will enter the Program wearing his beloved hat. Biography: From relatively early in his childhood, Abel has known the road as a frequent and welcome environment. Born to Texan parents of less than well-off financial circumstances, who divorced when he was barely a year old, Abel lived up until age five with his mother in Houston, in a lower-class environment due to their ailing funds. His father, for as long as Abel could remember, was a trucker, and what little he saw of his old man before his sixth birthday was decidedly more pleasant for him than living with his mother. When he did turn six, Abel’s dad somehow convinced his mother to let Abel accompany him on trucking runs and cross-country road-trips, greatly (and abruptly) opening the boy’s view of the world far beyond the confines of his meager life in Houston. Well, his life was still fairly meager, but Abel found a strange fascination in life on the road, and during school holidays he would eagerly wait for when his father would call and invite Abel to accompany him, much to the silent exasperation of his mother. Ah yes, Abel’s dad. Lean, wiry, beginning to grey at the temples… a long face, a silly grin. Perhaps an analogue of what Abel would later grow to become, but at the time he was just a guy who Abel found a whole lot of trust and a small sense of awe in. Often, Abel’s dad named himself a ‘contemp’ry cowboy’, a concept (not to mention a speech accent) which the boy would come to adopt and believe in. His father’s side of the family proved to be people which Abel easily got along with, especially his uncle, who gave him a very admirable Stetson hat for his twelfth birthday. A hat which would become his most treasured item of clothing. By the time Abel had turned fourteen, his long-suffering mother granted full custody to Abel’s father, who incidentally had saved enough money by that point to settle down. Having a permanent home for once in his life, Abel consequently was able to attend a non-Houston based school. Namely, he attended Southridge (though how he got in with his below-par grades is a wonder). Bringing us to the current time frame, Abel has no real plans for the future, and doesn’t much care. He’ll just see what happens. Advantages: Abel is fairly perceptive, and can run like hell when he really needs to. He’s also had some experience in freestyle brawling (his dad dragged him into these…), and can discern good improvised weapons out of otherwise mundane objects. His most valuable skill would probably be his experience in map-reading and navigation. Disadvantages: Abel has a low pain threshold and barely average strength, and has a tendency to draw suspicion/annoyance from those around him based solely on his looks and mannerisms. As a person, he is often hesitant to undertake difficult tasks, and is liable to get himself into situations he can't handle. Designated Number: Male Student no. 121 --- Designated Weapon: Tonfa x2 Conclusions: Danya has drawn a big smiley face with X's for eyes and its tongue sticking out on the conclusions slot of this profile. The above biography is as written by Rimfire. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Michael Anders, though accidentally. Collected Weapons: Tonfa x 2 (assigned weapon, one given to Michael Anders) Allies: Evan Angler, Dawn Beckworth, Michael Anders Enemies: Melina Frost Mid-Game Evaluation: Abel kept a low profile throughout the first five days, managing to avoid the rest of his living classmates and the bodies of the dead. While he was at the swinging bridge, he encountered Evan Angler, who immediately asked if he was 'playing'. Abel replied no, then was surprised when Dawn Beckworth appeared out of seemingly nowhere and started to communicate with Evan through writing. Abel offered to help Evan try and find Gabe McCallum, dropping one of the two tonfa he'd been given (the other was tied to his arm) to prove that he wasn't dangerous. Michael Anders arrived a short while later and wanted to join the group. However, Melina Frost, Madison Conner, Rio Valenti and Jessa Vanallen turned up, Melina instantly aiming her gun at the students gathered by the bridge. Abel was first to see the girls and shouted out to warn Michael, who ducked down and was only shot in the arm instead of receiving a more severe injury. He shouted to the students under fire that they should cross the bridge to escape the girls. He and Michael were the only ones to do so, however, with Evan and Dawn heading back into the jungle instead. Sometime later, Abel and Michael found themselves on the overgrown trail. The duo started to get to know each other a bit more, and Abel offered Michael the loose tonfa. As the two continued walking, they got into singing with Abel stepping in time to the song (Sweet Home Alabama). However, Michael accidentally stepped on Abel's heel, which tripped the Texan up and had him fall to the ground, smashing his head against a rock in the process and killing him instantly. Post-Game Evaluation: Rocks: 2; Students: 0! Memorable Quotes: * "That all depends, friend... ... That all depends on what we're playin', see. Ah'm sure as hell not playin' the Program, if that's the question. Not yet, anyhow." '-Abel's introduction to Evan Angler.' Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Abel, in chronological order. V3: *A Moment's Hesitation/The Pedestrian *Falling Down Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Abel Williams. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students